Forum:Plz help me unglitch super marcus sweep
hey guys i stupidly glitched super marcus sweep mission on the knoxx dlc and now im down as i can neverenter the armory again ever!!! the only wayto fix this is to join someone elses game who hasnt glitched it wrongly!! if anyone is on this mission then plz allow me join i need to be able to complete this i want to see the armory again plzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!! msg me on here as my live is not on at the mo but i can get it on as soon asi need to and if its for the armory again hell as soon as i know someone will do it ill get it then!! thanx :) Please post AFTER the forum headers, if you can upload your save file somewhere (if you are using PC, consoles I have no idea how to use willowtree with it), I can "unglitch" it for you.-- 23:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) i dont know what you mean about post after forum header (sorry!) but yeah im using 360 borderlands!! i just want the armory open again!!!!! :( Another solution...start a new character and never join a game online, always host it. its tedious, but its worth it. 00:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Or go around online hoping that someone is just doing a random armory. Make sure they're not attempting the armory glitch too. I also agree with the person above, but, start the new character, get up to that mission. Before you carry on with that mission on split screen with the character that is stuck, save the new character's data on a thumb drive, then continue onward on split screen. That way, if this ever occurs again, you will have a backup character that can pull you out of that rut. Yoshi-TheOreo 01:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Just make sure the new character is on a seperate profile. you can not splitscreen with two characters from the same profile if you are on the xbox 360, if you did not know. 01:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) i know this is a long shot but when that happened to me i just edited my missions with willow tree. 03:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) @ Veggienater - That's weird, because I can. That's probably because you're Xbox360 right? (Trying not to start a console war here. :P) -Yoshi-TheOreo cornerpayload7- thanks a lot for the input guys i really do appreciate it, i was hoping for an alternative to starting a new character but i guess it looks like ill have to if i want the armory open again!!! i guess its what you get for 'cheating' lol but they cant blame us, all that loot is too tempting not to want more than 3 mins in that armory!!! ah well i guess its a lesson learnt!! but as i said many thanks for the responses i didnt expect any :) -cornerpayload7 There's a way to do it, you just have to know where to go and where not to go. ; ) Yoshi-TheOreo 00:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) lol i know not to go into that hexaganol room now but its too late!!!! i just wanted a tsunami!!! :(, if i can be bothered i may start a new game today but it just means having to complete the first game twice to get the pt2.5 in knoxx if i am right? or can you just do the knoxx twice and forget about the main game to get knoxx on pt2.5?? if anyone knows then plz tell me as it will save me so much time! and if your level like 68 if you do pt1 on knoxx do the armory weapons suck compared to pt2.5 no matter what level you are? - cornerpayload7 All you have to do is beat the game once and PT2 of all content will open. You will just need reach Firestone to be able to fasttravel to T-bone Junction and to be of sufficent level to start Knoxx with out being over whelmed. If you can find someone to powerlevel you to a high enough level you can breeze thru PT1 or you can play PT1 regularly and then get powerleveled for PT2 of Knoxx. If you are on the 360, I can powerlevel you at Crawmerax with no danger to you. 11:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) why do people call it the hexagonal room, when it is an octagon? I've seen it called the hexagonal room everywhere! Let's just call it the elevator room. ;-) Logisim 22:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) lol ok i think its because ive seen it called the hexagonal room also, and to veggienator thank you very much for the offer of power levelling i will be on xbox live again in the next week if the offer still stands for then?? :) also if anyone has a spare tsunami i know its cheeky but i just want to see how good one is i heard its better than the hellfire!! so viggienator just get back to me on here if your up for some borderlands some time next week ;) - cornerpayload7